


From The Shadows

by Junnesejer, Mayamelissa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnesejer/pseuds/Junnesejer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo was born in 1407 England. He dropped off the grid around 1430 when he was 23, after he accidentally killed his entire family. Reappearing in 1942 shortly after Johann Schmidt and his men invaded a stone church in Tønsberg, Norway, along with mysterious cosmic artifact known as the Tesseract. After Being tortured and experimented on by HYDRA and barely escaping because of Wolverine, Echo went off the grind once more. In early 1960 Echo was found by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr in the abandoned cemetery he was hiding in. Echo got scared and ran after they used their mutation. Then Disappeared shortly after, only to be hunted by Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase

Echo panted heavily as he ran through the trees, tripping ever a tree root falling on his elbows and knees. He scrambled to get back on his feet, resisting the urge to use his mutation.

**Panting**

**Sweating**

**Running**

_“This is my fault..”_ The thoughts echoed through his head. _“Why’d I stop there for so long?!!”_ Echo ran fast as he could just barely missing an arrow net. Echo eyes widen as he took a hard right and ran faster, tears brimming his eyes.

_“This is my fault, why’d I stop?!”_ His voice Echoed through his head again as he blinked away the tears _“I don't want to be locked away again, I don't want to be experimented on, not again! I can't even use my ability without being hunted even more so!”_

**~Le Flash Back~**

Echo walked down the busy streets of New York with his head down hood and shades covering his eyes as he walked. He hasn't been near people in a long time the scars of when he was haunt his arms, dreams and ability to be in the light. Walking past anything and everything in favor of a half empty diner.

The bell rang as he opened the door, and took a down at a booth near a window. A waitress walked over to him and smiled warmly. “Im Merrill, can I get you anything” She beamed brightly. “Just coffee” He pressed his lips together gently. “Two creams as well if you don't mind” Echo said carefully.

“Of course, hun. Anything else?” Merrill said as she wrote down his order. “No, thank you” The white haired man said, looking at the window avoiding any eye contact. When she walked he turned his eyes back to where she was, flexing his hands as he turned his gaze back to the window.

After getting his coffee he finishes and pays, heading back to his motel feeling someone's glaze on him. Echos instincts take over and he immediately breaks off in a dead sprint towards what little wooded area they have, with little light.

**~End of flashback~**

Echo felt something wrap around his legs, breathing heavily he fell and tried to calm himself making him appear unconscious. Slightly flexing his hands as he calmed down as when shadows felt the stranger near.

The stranger bent down and turned him over as he took the ropes off around Echo legs after he felt the stranger completely turned him over, Echo quickly opened his eyes and kicked the man hard in the face and scrambled away his shades falling in the process. Running fast and panting once again as Echo ran back to his motel and began packing all his belongs in a hurry. Tears pricking at his eyes once more, he wiped his eyes and grabbed his bag and headed back to door.

Echo ran to the door only to come face to face to with the stranger he had kicked not too long ago, slowly backing away gritting his teeth as the man approaches slowly his hands in the air but bow and quiver still on his person. The stranger was talking but muffled by his own heart beat he slowly walked closer as Echo backed away. Flexing his fingers the man got closer to him, tears coming out once again as Echo summoned the shadows to help him. His servants of the shadows wrapped around the stranger man's legs as Echo ran for the door forgetting his bag and made his away for the busy streets.

Echo ran into a back alley behind a restaurant, he gently slid down the wall and curled up into a ball, panting heavily and tears streaming down his eyes. Echo knew his shadows no longer held the stranger, he only had a while before he had to run once again. Shaking as he clutched his head.

_“This is my fault, I messed up. I messed up”_ His voice echoed off the walls of the alley way, his sobs not making a sound but stained his already dirty clothing. Feeling something hit his neck and he slowly be taken in by the darkness.


	2. Hawkeye POV

Hawkeye followed closely behind his target: Echo Junne Pale. A traumatized mutant hurt and experimented on by HYDRA, he's been hunted for as long as Steve was in ice. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have a file or even a picture on him, as soon as Echo was in New York, Professor X told Nick Fury while Clint and Nat were there as he was explaining his first encounter and how scared Echo was.

Hawkeyes instincts kicked in as soon Nick Fury gave him the Okay to watch over in case HYDRA got him like they did Bucky. He followed Echo to a diner he constantly keep looking out the window trying to be nice but his body language gave it away that he was scared of the waitress.

“The poor guy looks so scared and so small.” Clint groaned lightly “What did those bastard do to him.”

As Hawkeye followed him as he made his way back to this horrible broken down motel close to the woods, but he stopped slowly and broke out in a full run into the woods. Following close Hawkeye first few arrows missed but one got ahold of his legs and he fell down and looked unconscious.

That was a mistake he kicked Clint in the face and ran off again. Now with a bloody nose the archer continued to follow him back to the motel and got to the door before he opened it.

Echo eyes are pitch black but so big and innocent Clint wanted to get those sick bastards even more now after seeing how he looked him as if Hawkeye was going to hurt him and abuse him.

“Echo I'm not going to hurt you I just want to get you someplace safe, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. “ Clint said as he held his hands up and slowly walked closer to him. Echo backed away tearing up, it broke his heart seeing him like that.

Echo flexed his hands and soon Clint was locked in by shadows as he ran, after a while he was finally able to get free after ten minutes. The archer followed him down the streets and into an alley as Clint had climbed into a fire escape and shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Then climbed down and picked Echo bridal style and took him to the Helicarrier.


	3. At the Helicarrier

Echo slowly woke to yelling and was instantly blinded by the light in the area he was in, quickly covering his eyes as he fell off the bed, summoning his own shadows to wrap around him. Hearing the voices get louder and more clear, trembling slightly as he back away against the wall.

“Guys turn the fucking light down! Can't you see you're torturing him in there?!” A voice yelled at the group clearly pissed off.

“But do you see him, science! He'd be a great study!” "I told you, Stark-" began Logan in a low growl. "Any of you touch him and I will blow you to pieces," threatened Hawkeye with an explosive arrow loaded on the string.

“Listen bub, if you even think about experimenting on him so help me I'll help bird boy over here!” Logan said with snarl while his claws slowly came out.

"This delicious sugar coated bread surely was made by the gods," said Thor.  
"Actually it's made by Kellogg. But close enough," shrugged Steve.

“Shut up, you two!” Both Hawkeye and Logan shouted at the two. “Beloved, I wish to leave,” Thor said quietly to Steve. “Yeah, me too.”

“Clint calm down,” Natasha began slowly “I'll get Agent Coulson to turn down the lights, put the bow and Logan put the Claws away. No need for a pissing competition”

“Fine but if Stark does anything,” Hawkeye began as he slowly put his bow down while Logan slowly put his claws away, still snarling.  
“Listen to the bird boy, Stark.” Logan growled as he glared at Tony.

Natasha called Phil watching both Clint and Logan as the lights in Hulk's cage got turned off and Echo slowly stopped shaking.  
“See the lights are off, everyone calm down and Stark shut it.” Natasha said and turned to look at the cage where Echo was in.

“Why is he even in the cage?” Logan growled out still glaring at Tony. “He hasn't done anything but run away.”  
“It's for Echos own protection, if HYDRA knows he's in New York then they’ll try and take him again. With his mutant ability who knows what they could do.” Agent Coulson said as he walked into the room.

“Let me in the cage with him.” Logan spoke grinding his teeth together. “Hold up you're not going into ther- he's not going in there right?” Agent Coulson said pointing to Logan and Director Fury that has been watching silently till now.

“Listen bud, I know Echo. Now you're going to let me in there or one of fancy toys are going to get ruined.” He growled at Coulson.

“Let him in.” Soon as Nick Fury said he left practically dragging Tony Stark out with him.  
“H-hey, stop dragging me eye patch!” Tony manly shrieked as he was pulled out of the room.

"Why does he get to go in there?" growled Clint as Nat patted him on the back reassuringly.  
"Because he threatened to kill more people than you did," chuckled Steve absentmindedly as he ate his pop tart.  
Hawkeye huffed and disappeared to his favorite nest up the fire escape like area.

A silent scowl on his face as he watched Logan enter the cage, his scowl deepen as Logan sent a smug smirk his way as he walked over to Echo. Clint gripped his arrow tightly as his eyes narrowed, and snapped it between his fingers as he snarled in anger.

Steve leaned over to Thor the pair still watching the go down “I think Hawkeye is jealous.” Thor nodded his head and he finished his pop tart. “Shall we leave, my love.” Steve nodded and they quickly left, not waiting to get in the cross hairs.

“Echo, it's me Logan. Can I sit next to you?” Logan asked gently hands in the air for Echo to see. Echo slowly looked up at Logan, eyes widening as he saw Logan, he immediately let the shadows drop. “Lo-logan..” His voice rough from lack of use, tearing up slightly. The Demon eyed boy lunged towards Logan wrapping his arm tightly around his broad frame, trembling as he did so.

Logan wrapped his arm tightly around Echos small frame, slowing sinking down onto the floor as Echo hid his face in Logan's shoulder. “I thought you died,” Echo began tearing up again. Logan rubbed in between Echos shoulder blades and ran his fingers gently throughout his white hair.

“It's okay, bub. I'm here don't worry.“ Logan said softly. Echo gripped his shirt, staining his shirt.


	4. Wolverine POV

Echo... it had been so long since Logan saw the pale boy sitting alone in his cell. Wolverine had been strapped to a table, more sick experiments being performed as he was on display for the other mutants to watch.

They wanted to teach the others not to disobey as Logan had done. But the sight of Echo, that had kept his sanity when all else failed.

After they were finished with him, they threw him back in the small space he shared with the boy. Wounds already healing from his abilities. Logan was used to physical pain, to blood and torture.

But poor Echo crying against that wall, that was a new kind of ache in his chest. Once they figured out they could get to him through his cellmate, they used it often against him.

“Hey, bub. It's alright. Come here,” He called softly as he held out a weak hand. Echo took a few ginger steps towards him, before running and scrambling into Logan's waiting arms.

“Logan, it was awful. Please tell me you are alright,” He sobbed as he buried his face into the other man’s shoulder. Wolverine placed a tender kiss on top of Echo’s head as he rubbed small circles on his back.

“I will heal, you know that. I just hate that they it hurts you. I wish they would just kill me so they can’t use me against you anymore.”

The pale boy looked up with a gasp. Logan mentally kicked himself as Echo spoke, “Don't ever say that, Logan. I need you here. I can't...I wouldn’t survive this without you. I need you.”

The adoration shining in the boy's eyes had Logan chuckling. If only they weren’t stuck in this cell. If only they could be free.

“I am sorry, bub. I didn't mean it,” He apologized. Logan felt exhausted, and he began to nod off with his Echo tucked safely in his arms.

Logan was awoken by Echo being drug from his arms. The boy was screaming and attempting to cling to him as they drug him away. White hot fury burst inside Wolverine, and his claws extended as he lept to Echo’s aid.

He slashed the men wildly, killing with efficiency as the pale boy hid behind him. Blood coated his skin as they all fell, the door left open as a perfect opportunity presented itself.

His hand wrapped around Echo's wrist as he began to tug the boy to freedom.

“Come on, bub. We are getting out of here.”

He stared at Logan wide eyed for a moment before nodding his head. They took off down the corridors, Logan destroying any who tried to stop them. Sirens blared as they made their escape, and Wolverine feared they would never find the exit. He would see his Echo free though, and he would not give up unless he was dead.

They disappeared through another door, the metal slamming against the wall as they found themselves outside the compound. Freedom, they had finally made it out.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind them, and Logan turned to the boy desperately. “Go. RUN! I will hold them off, and I will find you again.”  
“B-but Logan,” the boy whined.

“Trust me, bub. I have to have you safe” He hated to send Echo off alone, but he couldn’t watch the boy be tormented any longer. Even if they recaptured him, he would endure if Echo was free.

The boy took off into the night as Logan turned back to their captors. He fought valiantly, but it wasn’t enough. As they drug him back inside, he smiled in the knowledge that Echo was out there somewhere. Logan would find a way out of this hell, and return to the boy he so desperately needed.

 

And Logan watched him now, stuck yet again in a cell. These Avengers, they wanted to torment him just as hydra had. He would be damned if he allowed that. And that Barton, Logan could see the way the archer eyed Echo with longing.

It crawled under Wolverine’s skin and pissed him off, but he would hold his tongue for now. Barton was his only ally in protecting his Echo from these people.


	5. Tony and Bruce POV

"What are you doing, Tony?" asked Banner as he stepped into the control room. Tony was focused on the screen before him, chuckling at the scene that was playing out. "Watching the show, Bruce. Take a seat." He gestured beside him before zooming in on Hawkeye as he sat there talking to Natasha in his perch.

"I think our little birdie has a thing for the man he brought him, but looks like there are two predators after the prey."  
Banner shook his head as he sunk into the chair.

Stark loved hearing himself talk, and though he was cute when he made terrible jokes. Though Banner had to admit, it was rather endearing.  
"For once can you leave it alone?" he questioned.

"Do not interfere this time."

"Now Dr. Banner, I am wounded that you would think I would interfere." Tony clutched his chest in feigned hurt and Bruce snorted.

"Just- don't do anything stupid this time. That Wolverine guy is unstable, and we all know how Clint is. And then there's this new mutant that only Logan seems to know about. Director Fury is going to kill us if we destroy another compound.”

Banner was right, as usual. Tony sighed as he gave up for now, but did continue watching the scene unfold through the monitor.

"Clint, talk to me," said Natasha softly as she sat beside Hawkeye. She followed his gaze to the boy named Echo wrapped securely around Logan. From the way Clint was seething, she had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"I- don't like him touching..." He was so furious that he couldn't even finish his sentence properly.  
"Clint, it looks like there is history there. You shouldn't get involved," she cautioned. But it was too late, and she knew it. Once Barton had a target in his crosshairs, he did not let them go. Her being here was proof enough of that.

"I don't want to talk about it, Nat." His eyes never left the pair in the holding cell, and Romanoff dropped it for now.

**Time skip**

Echo woke up from his sleep, Logan was asleep on a mattress in between the bed and the door. It was still late when Echo woke up and Logan was still asleep when he walked the door.

“Maybe a walk with help me go back to sleep.” Echo said quietly and began walking in a large circle, hand on the wall and eyes on the ground, people at SHIELD don't mind his eyes but after long years of avoiding looking at people it just stuck.

“I don't understand why I'm still here it's been days, I can take care of myself. Logan said I should stay just in case HYDRA gets me again.” Echo groaned as he ran into someone and began to fall but strong arms wrap around Echos small frame stopping him. Echo cheeks and ears began to heat up as he turns his gaze to his savior: Clint Barton.

“I think you just fell for me, Echo” Clint said in a flirtatious manner making Echos blush deepen and look away immediately. “Hello Clint… You can let me go now,” The demon eyed boy spoke carefully “I'm fine now.”

“Right, sorry.” Clint moved away from Echo after he let him go and making sure he wasn’t hurt trying to seem as if he wasn't fussing and trying to play it cool. “What are you doing up it pretty late,” Clint asked as Echo looked everywhere but him. “I was walking around trying to calm myself down enough to go back to sleep.” “I see, want company back to your room? “ The archer asked offering his arm to him.

"I-ah...I'm not sure what you mean," stammered Echo as he looked up at Clint, the man who had brought him here. He fought the compulsion to run. He should think him for bringing him to some place safe and reuniting him once again with Logan. An apology was probably also in order for cracking the man's nose during his capture.

“I mean, I want to walk you back to your room… you share with.. Logan.” Clint said with little angry towards the end. Echos hand slowly and shakily rested on his extended arm and slowly nodded his head “I'm sorry for kicking you in the face.”

“It's alright, I did kind of deserve it for scaring you like that.” Clint said as he walked him back to the shared room. “Well still I'm sorry.” Echo said quietly as his eyes drift to his broad chest before blushing brightly then quickly turned his head looked back at the ground. While Clint noticed and smirked smugly to himself, as he walked him back to his shared room.

“Well this is my stop, thank you Clint” Echo said with a small smile and let go of his arm, and slowly opened the door making little noise, walking in and said goodnight to the archer as I closed the door.

Logan wake up slightly and turned to Echo. “Echo are you up, it's late.” Logan said in a husky voice. “Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?” Echo asked as he climbed into the bed next to Logan. “No you didn't, don't worry. “ Logan moved the blankets for Echo to slide into next to him, curling up into his muscular body, head rested on his chest.

Logan rubbed circles in Echos lower back and the smaller man slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat, Logan groaned lightly as he pulled him close. As Echo gripped his shirt like a lifeline, whimpering all throughout the night.


	6. Next Morning

Echo and Logan woke up to knocking separating as they turned to door, Logan turning to Echo seeing his bird nest of hair, he began chuckling causing Echo to turn to him and look at him sleep dazed.

Logan got out of the bed and walked to the door as Echo eyes follow him as the opened, showing both Natasha and Pepper.

“Hello Wolverine, we're here for Echo.” Natasha said in a professional tone with little to no emotion. “What she means, is we want to take Echo shopping.” Pepper said quickly as Logan started growling and claws slowly coming out.

“Why must I go shopping I'm content with my clothing now, and Logan said I can borrow his if needed.” Echo reported to the women as he walked up to the door.

“But Echo you need clothing that's not dirty ripped and black.” Pepper said gently. Making Echo moved behind Logan, unsure about the two women. “Listen bub, try again later. Echo doesn't know you.” Logan growled out. “Listen, we don't know anything about Echo other than his name and he randomly knows you.” Natasha said with a scowl.

“I'll shopping if Logan can come as well.” The white haired boy said quietly poking his head out slightly. “Of course!” Pepper chirped, and began to talk about dress shirts, casual shirt, suits, breeches, dress breeches… Echo eyes grew in fear as they keep naming clothing and stores, Echo quickly looked at Logan in a begging fear manner and quickly grabbed his arm. Asking Logan for permission to use his ability, Logan of course agreed wanting nothing to do with the shopping.

Echo took a few deep breathes using the shadows to wrap around their bodies in cold black shadows as it took them to Tony and Bruce's lab appearing behind them as they worked.

“Hey Iron ass.” Logan spoke loudly to Tony, startling both the two men into dropping their work. “Damn it Wolf boy! Don't sneak up on people” Tony all but manly squeaked as he turned around, Bruce still clutching his boyfriend arm.

“I'm sorry Tony, Bruce I didn't mean to scare you, Natasha and Pepper started talking about shopping and I rather just wear clothing already here then go through that torture.” Echo squeaked out in a panicked voice, still holding Logan as a lifeline. “Please don't tell them where I am.” He begged them and unintentionally pulled a puppy eyed expression.

“Fine but we get to do some tests on you because SHIELD has nothing on you, do you know how rare that is?” Tony said as he rubbed Bruce's arm gently. “No I don't know but can do tests of you like.” Echo said quietly as Logan leaned up against table.

“Just sit on the table and I can start the medical exam for you, draw blood and the likes.” Bruce said as he pulled out his equipment, and began Running tests. No heartbeat and black blood running through Echos veins.

“Well that's not normal..” Bruce muttered to himself as he took notes and turned to the blood sample. “Must be mutant genes..” He continued to talk to himself while Tony walked over and eyed Echo and Logan.

“So.. you two together?” Tony asked with a drink in hand. “Like friends?” Echo asked with a confused look on his face. “Noo, like kissing hand holding, all the things school girls do these days.” Tony stated while Bruce gave his lover a dirty look. “Tony..” Bruce began.

“I don't understand, I haven't seen Logan in over 70 years. We are friends, right Logan?” Echo asked shifting slightly uncomfortable with the sudden questions. “Of course, bub.” Logan answered, crossing his arms.


	7. Lunch and Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was personally embarrassed for Echo while writing this.
> 
> Also there is smut in this.

After the tests were done both Tony and Bruce they focused on the blood sample, while Logan and Echo went to the cafeteria.

“Hello Echo and Logan.” Steve said as they walked in. Echo had quickly moved behind Logan poking his head out slightly as Logan turned to Captain America.

“Hey Captain.” Logan spoke while glaring at Clint seated next to Steve making him shift uncomfortably. “Hey why don't you and Echo come sit with us?” Steve chuckled uncomfortably.

“Of course.” Echo chipped lightly and started walking towards the table taking a seat in between Thor and Logan across from Clint. “It's good to see you again, Echo.” Clint said in between bites.

“It's good to see you again, Clint. Sleep well?” The white haired man asked as he watched them eat. “I slept well.” Clint smiled brightly at Echos acknowledgement, earning a growl from Logan. Confusing Echo and Thor, while Clint and Logan glared at one another.

“Hey, Thor. Can I ask you something?" whispered Echo low enough no one else could hear. "What is on your mind?" The God replied. "Well, Tony asked me if Logan and I were 'together'. I don't really know what that means. Do you know what that means?"

Thor chuckled low before leaning in closer. "I will attempt to explain. He meant are you together like Steve and I are together. Like he and Bruce are together. He wanted to know if Logan is your boyfriend."

Recognition dawned on Echo’s face, and Clint started choking and cough as Thor finished speaking. Echo cheeks turned red and he quickly turned his gaze to his hands.

“O-oh, I see… why would he think that… I've never been in a relationship or anything like that.” Echo muttered to himself, ears turning red as embarrassment began radiating off of him.

Clint's fist tightened as it rested on the table. This conversation was NOT happening with everyone present. He hated that all of them were so interested in Echo's love life. And he was going to kill Tony for suggesting his love interest and Logan were together. That animal needed to stop poaching on his territory.

"Is there anyone who has caught your interest?" asked Steve between bites. Cap was so clueless sometimes, but for once Clint was grateful for that fact. He listened intently for Echo's answer.

"Why would someone catch my interest? I don't think it's physically able to be caught? The last time there was catching involved I broke Clint's nose. I think that was bad enough, don't you?" Echo stated is a confused manner his brow furrowed.

Everyone at the table was shocked into silence but it was sort lived when Steve started choking on his food, Clint banging his knee on the table as he slammed his head on the table, Thors laugh echoed throughout the room as he went to pat his boyfriend's back, Agent Coulson covering his laugh as he left room, Natasha and Peppers cheeks turning slightly pink and Logan shaking with laughter.

Clint quickly got up and left as his cheeks were red and muttered curses as he ran to a siclosed room and rested his burning face on the cool metal trying to calm down, his hand covering his bulge in his breeches. Palming his member thoroughly as Clint groaned lightly as he unzipped his breeches and pulled his underwear down, stroking his cock slowly as he thrusted into his calloused hand.

“E-echo..” Clint panting the name rolled off his tongue, giving butterflies in Clint's stomach. As he gripped his cock cumming into his hand and the wall, groaning lightly then quickly cleaned up the mess and put his member away and left the room.


	8. Hanging with A God and a Supersoldier

Echo was following close behind Thor and his boyfriend. Logan went back to inform Professor X about the situation while Clint was gone and Natasha on a mission, Tony and Bruce working on his DNA and Pepper is being Pepper.

 

“So where are we going?” Echo asked as he pushed his blackened glasses up to hide his eyes. 

 

“We're going to an old Italian pizza place that was here back in the day, I used to go back to in the day with Bucky” Steve said smiling at the memory.

“Beloved, do you think it is wise to take Echo into this alleyway” Thor asked as he pulled Echo close to his frame in a brotherly manner. “Of course Thor, we can protect Echo and I'm sure he can protect himself.” Steve reported as he continued down the alley to a shady looking door to an old Pizzeria and Echo smiled and he walked in “Just like I remember.” and was closely followed by both Thor and Echo.

 

As they sat down at a table in the back, Echo shifty slightly. “Why did Clint run away yesterday? Did I do something wrong?” The white haired man asked as he watched both Steve and his boyfriend.

“Well Echo I believ-” Thor began but was quickly silenced by Steve's hand over his mouth. “He needed to talk Director Fury about something. What he had to talk about I don't know.” Steve answered quickly while a confused Thor gently grabbed his wrist and pulled his hands away. 

“Oh I see, so he wasn’t angry with me.” Echo muttered while he messed with his sleeve. 

Steve ordered two and a half pizzas. While they waited they had talked about the things Echo doesn't understand, relationships and the likes.  When their drinks came Thor was talking about his home and Steve was leaning on his arm. 

“So is it just me or is Natasha and Pepper very scary ladies.” Echo asked lightly. “They are very terrifying ladies.” Thor replied as he rested his hand on Steve's thigh while Steve nodded. 

The pizzas had came and both Thor and Steve dug in while Echo just happened to stare at his food,  eyeing his plate suspiciously. “So this is pizza?...” Echo muttered lightly. “It's okay, Echo. It's not poisoned.” Steve told Echo, while he watched them eat and slowly picked up his slice and bit in slightly. Echo eyes widen slightly before he continued to eat his slice, moaning gently. 

“This is really good, I've never had anything like it before.” Echo said in an awed voice causing Steve to chuckle. Echo finished his piece and sat back, stuffed. “That was really good, thank you for taking me with you.” Echo chirped and smiled brightly. 

  
Thor and Steve finished the rest while Echo watched, they got up and paid. While the walked back Thor and Steve ended up making out for a while, it made Echo very uncomfortable. They went back to the Helicarrier and Echo went back to his shared room and waited for Logan to return from his trip. Laying down, faced down into the pillow with a blanket pulled over his legs. 


	9. Fuck Hydra

Logan came back from his errands, he walked in the shared room and saw him napping. Walking over to Echos sleeping form, he sat near him and began to rub circles in his back. Causing Echo to curl up and around Logan's form, Logan smiled to himself and kissed Echos forehead. Echo eyes fluttered open when Logan pulled away, Logan smiled gently and moved Echos white hair out of face. “Logan, your back.” Echo said in a rough voice and he buried his head into Logan neck, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Hey, bub.” Logan spoke gently rubbing down Echos back.

 

Echo gently dumped his head on Logan's head, making him chuckled lightly rubbing circles in his lower back. Echo moved away and climbed out of the bed, running his slim fingers through his white hair then stretched. Echo made his way to the door followed by Logan. As soon as Echos hand touched the door, loud sirens went off sending Echo into a panic and walking into Logan.

 

Clint was with Nat and Pepper when he heard the alarm. They had been discussing his 'guy' problems, but all conversation stopped when the sirens blared. 

  
"What the..." began Nat as she and Clint lept to their feet. She led Pepper into the safe room adjoining their quarters before punching in the code that would keep her lover locked safely inside while Hawkeye grabbed their stashed weapons from the various hidden areas around the room. 

  
"Just like Budapest?" he joked as he threw Nat her favorite pair of pistols. They had done this so many times it was now routine. 

  
"More like New York," she shot back as she tossed him his quiver of arrows. "Then let's go," he nodded as they took off for the main control room.

 

"Logan what's happening?" whimpered Echo as he curled himself into Logan's arms. He was terrified of the loud sounds, the piercing shriek making his head pound. It was just like being back with Hydra, flashes of those horrible days assaulted him as he clung to Logan like a lifeline. 

  
"Sh...bub it's ok. No matter what, I will protect you," Logan promised as he carried Echo away from the door. He laid the man down on the bed they shared, torn about what he should do. If he left Echo here then he might not be safe, but if he stayed he couldn't help with whatever was going on outside the door. 

  
"Please, don't go!" begged Echo as he clung to Logan's arm. Wolverine knew he shouldn't stay, but he couldn't help himself. He had to protect his little bub, needed to keep him safe just like he did for so long when they were trapped with Hydra.

  
"Alright, bub. But if anything happens, you have to listen to me." Echo only nodded at his words as he curled tightly in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest. 

  
Logan sighed and sat on the floor beside the bed, the inactivity making him jitter as they waited for what was to come. Shots rang out from both sides as Clint and Nat fought their way to the control room. 

 

The men that fell before them wore the distinctive Hydra uniforms, and Clint shivered with fear as they stepped over the bodies. Hydra had been the ones to take Echo. The ones who hurt him and tortured him. 

  
"Nat, I need you to go on without me," he said as he looked down the hallway that would take him to Logan and Echo's room. 

  
"Ha, very funny Clint," she mocked as she holstered her gun at her hip. "Nat, I'm serious. One of us needs to get to Director Fury and figure out what is going on," he growled. 

  
"And I'm serious," she said as she grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn and face her. "I know you want to go after him, and I'm not letting you do this alone." Her face held nothing but understanding, yet her red lips were set in a hard line that Clint knew all too well. She was going, whether he liked it or not. 

  
"Fine, but keep up," he sighed as he took off sprinting. "Sure thing, old man," she giggled as she matched his pace.

 

The door exploded suddenly as Logan lept to his feet, using his body to shield Echo as debris flew around the room. The small man in his arms trembled, his fear palpable in the air.

  
"Trust me, bub. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered before turning around to face their attackers. Ten men in black uniforms, their black masks so familiar it made Logan nauseous. 

  
"Hydra," he spat as his claws extended. "This should be easy." They had made him the perfect killing machine, and he didn't disappoint. Echo screamed as multiple bullets slammed into Logan's chest. Blood ran down the front of his shirt as he charged forward, claws rip and tearing any foolish enough to try to capture them.    
Within moments, all were dead. He turned back to Echo panting with a smile on his face. "See bub, I told yaaaa-" his words were strangled by a muscled arm around his throat. Whoever had him was strong, unnaturally so. 

  
"LOGAN!" screamed Echo as he fought against the man's hold. His vision started to go blurry, the lack of oxygen to his brain making his vision go dark. He had to fight it, had to stay conscious to protect Echo.

 

Clint turned the corner with Nat oh his heels. He could see that the door was open, and his pace quickened as his heart hammered with fear. He was too late. They had already attacked and he wasn't there to protect Echo. 

  
He dashed into the room, almost tripping over Logan's unconscious form as he stared at the sight before him. Bucky was dragging Echo from the room towards one of the windows. Echo was clawing and fighting against his captor's hold, but it was a losing battle. Even the demons he cast around him did nothing to slow the Winter Soldier. 

  
"BUCKY! Let him go," growled Clint as he readied an arrow on his bow string. He knew it wasn't Bucky's fault, he was as much a victim of Hydra as Logan and Echo. But still, Clint couldn't let him leave with the man he loved. 

  
Bucky seemed to pause for a moment, something human flashing in his eyes as he looked at Clint. The archer hesitated, unwilling to shoot Steve's ex and hoping the man's senses would return. It didn't have to end in more bloodshed. He was wrong though, and he missed his chance as Bucky disappeared out the window hauling Echo with him.


	10. The Torture Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is torture just so you know.

Echo woke up strapped to a table in a room filled with nothing but white light, it burned his eyes, his skin and everything touched by it. Tearing up and squeezing his eyes shut, trembling slightly when he realized where he was, being dragged away by Hydra. 

  
The door opened and there was whispers in a language he wanted to forget, they walked over to Echos restrained body. The man chuckled darkly to himself and began talking, Echo turned his head and muffled out his voice only to have his head grabbed and slammed down with his eyes forced open, the man smiled and turned his back to Echo. 

  
“You know, we have looked for you long after you had escaped.” The man smiled to himself and turned back to the smaller man. “You know, Wolverine was killed by our mindless super soldier.” His smiled grew as Echos face turned to horror and began to tear up.

  
“N-no he... he can't be dead.. he... can’t be dead.. he can heal!” Echo shouted, tears running down his face. 

  
The man continued to smile as he grabbed electroshock sticks and set it low and began to move it slowly down Echos exposed skin with a sadistic smile, when Echo didn’t respond he snarled and sets the battery to the electroshock sticks on max and slammed them down on Echos arm making Echo scream at the sudden pain and electricity running throughout his body.

  
The man pulled back and turned it down to half power and began striking all of his pressure points making Echo scream and cry, voice bouncing off the walls as he continued to hit the points over and over again. The sticks left marks on his pale skin, the man smiled and left the room but before he did he turned the a loud skull shattering noise machine and left, locking the door only checking every half hour to make he's awake.

_ ~Day two~ _   
Echo was forced to stay awake till the man came back he turned off the sound and walked over and let his eyes rake down his Echos trembling form, then began to undo his restraints and forced him to the middle of the room by his hair. 

  
“Stop, please... it hurts.” Echo began but was cut off from speaking anymore when he was pushed onto all fours then chained to the floor and his shirt cut off. 

  
“I'm going to have scream my name.” He growled and leaned in close, speaking into his pointed ear. “Hans Grueber.” Hans purred lightly. His touch made Echos stomach turn and made him nauseous. Hans backed away and grabbed a whip and gently moved his hair away from his back. He smiled to himself and brought the whip down hard, making Echo scream and tremble as he leaned forward.

  
Hans repeatedly brought the whip down leaving delicate red lines across his back, he stopped making and changed whips, grabbing one with metal tips made for breaking skin. He moved away and watched Echo sob to himself, pulling at the chains as his tears dropped onto the floor.    
Echos throat was sore from screaming, eyes red and puffy. Hans moved back to Echo and grabbed the handle before bringing it up once more and brought it back down, breaking skin as the metal tips racked down his back. Echo screamed as he was hit and broke into choked sobs.

  
“Please... st-” Echo tried to speak but was immediately cut off as another hit landed on his back. His blood covered his back, dripping onto the floor as the wounds slowly handed. Hans smiled and watched as the wounds slowly closed, the man moved back and picked up a knife and stalked over to Echos form and began to cut into his back stopping some of the lines from healing as he cut into the pale skin, Echo still continued to scream. His torture continued for hours staining what was left of his clothing, he was barely conscious his throat raw from screaming, back sore and bloodied back.

_ ~Day Four~ _   
Echo was laying on his sore back, he hasn't slept in a while, he doesn’t  remember how long he was here the time was stretched out as long as possible, Hans only left when he needed to, he kept taunting Echo that Logan was killed, giving unnecessary details that Echo whimpered and begged not to hear. 

_ ~Day six~ _   
Hans was laughed at all the tears Echo shed, he lived off his screams. The smaller man was slowly getting numb from the torture, he shook and trembled but otherwise didn't do much. Hans gave Echo some clothing and left him in the the well light room. Echo eyes were heavy, begging to close for longer than a handful of minutes though it was longer than that. His body ached as he wanted to move from the uncomfortable position but the light burned, he sweared it got brighter it made his skin itch and burn. 


	11. Back to the Avengers

When Logan came too there was yelling from Clint and he almost immediately shoot off of the bed he was on, only to be pushed gently back on the table. “Calm down, Logan you were badly hurt when HYDRA attacked.” Jean spoke gently.

“Where is he?” Logan grunted out, and Clint slammed his fit onto the table. “HYDRA took him, while you!-” Clint turned and pointed his finger at Logan. “Let him be taken!” Clint glared daggers while Steve paced and muttered to himself as a worried Thor watched his lover. 

“We need to go and get Echo back, who knows what those bastards are doing to him. They're probably turning them into a mindless machine like Bucky.” Clint snarled as he hunched over a table, resting his forearms on the cold metal.   
“Clint's right, we don't know just how strong Echo really is.” Natasha said earning a glare from Clint, Logan and every mutant in the room. Logan climbed off of the table and walked over to her only to grab her by the collar and slam her into the wall. “Echo isn't just a mutant.” Logan snarled. 

“But he can be turned into a heartless monster. Logan let go.” Natasha continued as she tried to remove Logan's grasp. Logan harshly dropped her and turn to Steve. “Careful there Cap you might where the floor down. Now we need to figure out how to get back and safe.” Clint said with a shaken voice, as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Bucky… took Echo and is now in Hydra grasp and might be turned into a killer and… Echo… we don't know how strong he really is…” Steve said gently as he leaned into Thor's strong embrace.

“We can hunt Bucky and see if I can read his mind to find where he took Echo.” Jean offered as she shifted clearly uncomfortable with the tension.

“Natasha, Cyclops and Steve can come up with a plan, Tony, Clint and Nightcrawler look for Bucky. Bruce and I will stay and help those injured till you find Bucky,” Jean spoke carefully. “Alright? We'll find Echo, we don't need another mass destruction mind controlled person forced to help Hydra.” Jean finished as she looked around at everyone then smiled slightly.


	12. Bucky and Angst

Tony, Clint and Nightcrawler looked all throughout security cameras until, a day later they found Bucky, barely but they found Bucky then proceeded to bring him in. Bucky woke to see Steve pacing and practicality biting his nails waiting along with Clint, Wolverine and Jean. 

 

“You're awake.” Jean said gently as she slowly walked forward stopping Steve from his thought, Steve perked like an excited puppy. “Bucky! You're awake.” Steve chirped. “Steve do you think you could take Clint and Logan to get Bucky something to eat and drink?” Jean asked practically begging as both of the men practically had steam coming out of their ears. “Oh! Of course, come on guys.” Steve ushered them out leaving only Jean and his old friend.

 

Jean began to calmly talk to Bucky throughout the day, only entering his mind to get some information. While Steve unconsciously neglected his boyfriend only focusing on Bucky, when they had talked Bucky was all he talked about. Now Steve and Thor were in their shared room.

 

“So, it is over between us then,” sighed Thor, his voice hoarse with restrained emotion. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the widow as he stared out at the New York skyline. He should have known better than to trust Steve, to believe the man was really over Bucky. 

  
“It’s not like that,” assured Steve as his arms wrapped around Thor’s middle. The Asgardian only shrugged him off, not trusting himself to stay strong when the man he loved was so close. 

  
“Then explain it to me. You have barely spoken to me since Bucky was captured. And when we do talk, he is all you speak of. What am I to think, Steve” He wanted to hit something. To take his hammer and smash it into anything that would alleviate the pain tearing through his heart.    
“I told you when we got together, I am over Bucky. But, he is still my friend. I have to help him!” Steve reached for Thor, craving his touch and needing to make him understand. 

  
“No. I see the way you look at him. The way you speak to him. You still want him. You forgot me the moment that he returned. Get out. Just get out and stay away from me.” Steve hung his head in shame knowing that Thor was right. Deep down inside of him, he still loved Bucky. It wasn’t right to be with Thor when he was still undecided. “I’m sorry,” he said as he left the room, leaving Thor alone with his pain.


	13. Rescue! Yay!

Bucky was left back at The Avengers Tower, asleep and locked away for his own safety. Logan, Clint, Steve, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Jean, Thor, Natasha and Tony went to the safe house to get Echo back before Logan and Clint ripped New York apart. Nightcrawler, Clint and Natasha helped the less stealthy get into the facility. Once inside, Cyclops disabled the security system and got the location where Echo was being held. He relayed the message to the others, and they headed off in the direction of the light box prison while Cyclops directed them from the control room. 

They took out Hydra Agents left and right till the made it to the cage. As they got nearer, they all heard insane laughter leaving the room. They quickly ran inside, not knowing what to expect.

What they saw was horrible, black blood decorated the walls and floors, chains in the middle of the room were covered in blood, drag marks to a metal table where Echo was on covered in his blood curled up and strapped to the table but back turned to them, once white hair turned grey and black, rope burns still slowly healing on his ankles, red lines covered his back barely there but still visible. 

"Echo!" cried Clint and Logan at the same time. Both rushed forward, not caring if there was a trap waiting for them. "No! STOP!" commanded Steve as Jean used her powers to halt both men in place. They fought against her hold, chest heaving with the effort as they both screamed in anguish. 

Echo's eyes focused as he looked at the two, his lips moving though no sound came out. It broke Logan's heart to see his bub so broken, and Clint felt a wave of nausea hit him as he looked on helplessly. 

"Let me go!" growled Logan. "I have to-" "Enough!" said Jean as she released them both and they fell to the floor. "It might be a trap. We just have to check first." The two men rose to their feet, barely restraining themselves from rushing forward once more. 

Nightcrawler checked to ensure the area was safe, but once he nodded the all clear there was nothing to stop Clint and Logan from rushing forward to unbind Echo from the cruel metal table.

Clint carefully helped Echo off the table while Logan took his jacket off and wrapped it gently around his shaking frame. Logan gently picked Echo off the table carrying him out of the room closely followed by Clint and the rest of the rescue team. On the way back to the Tower it took both Cyclops and Nightcrawler with the help of Jean to try and remove Echo from Clint and Logan. Echo didn’t have enough energy to stop them from arguing while he continued to lay limp in between the men, barely keeping his eyes open.

Echo was in and out throughout the first week of being out of the hell hole. He was walking to the kitchen for water late at night when he ran into Natasha, she handed him some water and motioned for him to follow. “You know Clint and Logan have been sulking ever since we rescued you from Hydra-” Soon as she said the name Echo visibly tensed up and flexed his fingers making Natasha flinch slightly before she gently placed his hand on Echos. “Sorry but you know while you're here we won't let them take you again, and besides, Clint has a thing for you. He really likes you and won't let anything happen to you.” Echo just drank his water replaying the conversation over and over even after Natasha left. 

He was very confused. 

Echo soon walked back to his room and buried himself in blankets and pillows, laying still putting up the illusion he was asleep. He stayed that way till someone knocked on the door Natasha, Pepper and Jean walked in quietly while Pepper sat next to Echos still form. Echo could feel the dip and her hand on his shoulder.

“Echo? You awake?” Pepper spoke gently as Echo slowly sat up. But of course to their disappointment he didn't answer just stared at his hands as he messed with the hem of his sweater. 

“Echo let's go do something like going to an aquarium or something.” Jean offered a smile appearing after Echo perked up at aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo isn't talking because of the torture


	14. Missing Clint and Echo

Natasha and Pepper took Echo to the aquarium, while Clint had finally had enough. Everyone had been keeping him away from Echo since the rescue. His anxiety was in overdrive after seeing the torment done to the man, and he needed to see for himself that Echo was alright. 

He walked down the hall leading to Echo's room, noting the absence of Nat and the others who would have normally stopped him. Clint panicked for a moment, afraid that HYDRA might have something to do with it. But when he rushed into the room, he sighed with relief when he saw no signs of a struggle. 

"Then where is he?" Clint grumbled to himself before setting off to search the compound. He checked several rooms but saw no sign of Echo. He did finally find Steve though as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Cap, is eating all you do?" he joked as Steve stopped midway from popping another Cheez It in his mouth. "Hey! I eat when I'm depressed," he frowned before the snack disappeared and he reached back into the box. "Still having problems with Thor then?" Clint wanting to find Echo, but he wasn't going to leave Steve hanging. The saddened look in Cap's eyes was enough to let him know the man needed a friend to talk to. 

"He doesn't understand. He...I think we broke up," sighed Steve as he sat down on a stool at the small bar. Clint took the seat next to him and waited for a further explanation. "He thinks I'm still in love with Bucky," he explained.   
"Well are you?" Clint stole a Cheez It as they spoke. "I...I don't know." Steve hung his head as he gave the honest answer. 

"Well Cap, you may need to figure that out. It's not really fair to any of you if you don't get that worked out." The archer patted him on the back reassuringly. Clint wasn't in the best position romantically either, but at least he knew what he wanted. "You're right," agreed Steve as he gave Clint a weak smile. "So was there something you needed?"

Clint had seriously almost forgotten what he came in for. "Yeah, do you know where echo is? Been looking for him everywhere." Steve chuckled, his problems forgotten for now as Clint faced his own. "He went to the aquarium with the girls. Something about getting away for a bit." He waved absently in the air and shrugged.   
"Thanks Cap. Guess I'm headed out too." Clint left Steve alone to ponder his divided love over comfort food as he headed to find Echo.

Echo was running around with with a small smile on his lips he soon stopped at the jellyfish and gently presses his hands to the glass staring at them as Natasha and Pepper watched with a small smile before wandering off to have a small moment alone. 

Echo watched a “pod” of Moon Jellyfish float about with a small smiles as he slowly moving to the Cannonball jellyfish, Echo smile grew a bit bigger as the watched them float around. Laughing to himself as he continued to watch.


	15. Authors Note

I have writers block so I might stop this for a while, but I hope a can continue to write soon. 

 

Also I had help writing this thing that I have been doing from my good friend SilentSlayer 

I love you SS!


End file.
